As Três Vidas de Serena
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: E se um dia você acordasse totalmente perdida? Suas lembranças te deixassem e só restassem as lágrimas? Você voltaria e recordaria ou seguiria em frente? Descubra a decisão de Serena.
1. Prólogo

**AS TRÊS VIDAS DE SERENA**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Serena POV _

Acordei num quarto totalmente branco. Muito bem decorado, apesar dos poucos detalhes. Senti que minhas mãos se esfregavam e se agarravam vigorosamente ao lençol. Percebi, então, aparelhos ligados a mim. O cheiro inconfundível de hospital inebriou meus sentidos.

O pavor tomou conta do meu ser. Suei frio naquele momento. Alguma coisa estava errada e eu não sabia o que era. Tentei forçar minha mente e encontrar minhas lembranças, mas tudo o que consegui foi pontadas na cabeça. Ótimo! Era só o que me faltava – dor de cabeça.

Logo um homem trajando um longo jaleco branco adentrou o recinto com passos fortes e decididos, acompanhado de uma jovem que tinha uma prancheta em suas mãos. Juro que fiquei pensando quem eles deveriam ser e o que eu estava fazendo ali, mas era tão óbvio. Eu não entendia o porquê do meu cérebro não conseguir processar informações tão simples. Um médico e uma enfermeira. O que mais eu poderia esperar em um hospital?

A jovem retirou-se após fazer algumas anotações na prancheta e deixá-la com o homem mais velho. Ele, por sua vez, averiguou a minha situação descrita no relatório. Aproximou-se, sentando na ponta da cama, deixando a prancheta esquecida juntamente com seu óculos em cima de uma mesa de canto.

"Olá. Eu sou o doutor Kou e estou cuidando de você." – informou, com um sorriso reconfortante em seus lábios. Engoli em seco, antes de perguntar.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Não se lembra?"

"Eu tento, mas não consigo." – levei minhas mãos a cabeça por reflexo, tentando aliviar as pontadas que eu sentia.

"Tem noção das horas?"

"Não." – respondi sem pensar duas vezes, observando atentamente tudo naquele recinto – "Pelo o que posso ver, creio que eu estava inconsciente por um bom tempo."

"Ótima dedução. Qual a última data que você lembra?"

"23... de março." – disse, após forçar ao máximo minha memória, obtendo em troca o início de uma latente dor de cabeça.

"Ano...?"

"1981."

"Lembra do seu nome?"

"Claro! Serena." – que absurdo! Quem não se lembraria do próprio nome?

"Serena, tente lembrar-se da última coisa que fez, antes de chegar aqui."

"Eu... Eu... Eu estava... preocupada... com algo."

"Com o quê?" – o doutor forçou, ao perceber que eu não estava certa do que havia dito a ele.

"Eu não me lembro. Quando saí do colégio naquela manhã, tinha um homem me esperando." – não pude deixar de sorrir, quando lembrei do meu presente – "Meu carro. Eu ganhei o carro que eu queria naquele dia... Aquele homem me deu, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Eu não me lembro quem ele é." – conclui, desapontada.

"O carro era uma _Cherokee_?"

"Eu nunca escutei falar nesse carro."

"Realmente, não poderia ter escutado falar." – disse o médico, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

"Tem alguma coisa errada. O que está havendo? O que aconteceu?"

"Acalme-se, por favor." – pediu gentilmente, continuando assim que percebeu que eu havia acatado seu pedido – "Você sofreu um acidente de carro na curva de uma estrada que tem um desfiladeiro. Pelo seus documentos, realmente seu nome é Serena, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Você estava dirigindo uma _Cherokee_ e pelo o que você mesmo disse, não conhece esse carro. Também não poderia conhecer, já que sua mente foi bloqueada."

"Bloqueada? Como assim?" – as coisas ali estavam começando a ficar cada vez mais estranhas. Eu não estava gostando nada daquilo.

"Você disse que a última data que lembra é 23 de março de 1981."

"E?" – perguntei, já sem paciência alguma.

_"Cherokee_ foi lançada em 1993. Estamos no ano de 2005, resumindo, 24 anos a frente da data que você lembra."

Eu não pude acreditar no que ele disse. Estava dizendo que era louca ou o quê? Aquela era uma brincadeira de péssimo mal gosto, numa péssima hora. Não controlei-me. Deixe que meus instintos agissem. Tentei pular em cima do médico, que me deteu juntamente com a enfermeira, que me sedou. Seria aquilo a tão famosa amnésia?

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 8 de dezembro de 2004 

_**Curiosidade:**_

_Jeep Grand Cherokee_ foi lançado em 1993, acabando com o conceito que todo veículo utilitário 4x4 deveria ser feio, desconfortável e muito barulhento. Sem falar que ele é um produto autêntico DaimlerChrysler, que utiliza o melhor da tecnologia das marcas Chrysler e Mercedes-Benz em um mesmo produto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**AS TRÊS VIDAS DE SERENA**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Serena POV _

Três dias se passaram desde que as palavras daquele médico me deixaram atordoada. Foi diagnosticada amnésia no meu caso. Recebi muitas visitas de um psicólogo. Passei horas e mais horas tentando relembrar, mas nada vinha a mente após eu ganhar o carro daquele homem. E aquela lembrança me perturbava cada vez mais. Com o que eu estava preocupada? Quem era aquele homem?

Aquela era mais uma tarde frustada daquele outono japonês. Mais uma vez eu havia tentando lembrar-me de algum fato, mas o máximo que conseguia era a lembrança dos rostos dos alunos que passaram por mim no momento que eu estava me dirigindo a saída do colégio, um pouco antes de ganhar o conversível amarelo. Deus! Ninguém esquece vinte e quatro anos da própria vida assim.

Algo em mim tentou lembrar-me do pesadelo que tive nas duas últimas madrugadas. Um calafrio percorreu do meu pescoço até o fim da espinha. Eu ainda podia sentir o medo. Aquela garotinha chorando dentro daquele carro. Uma pessoa com uma enorme capa preta de chuva, batendo em algo com a pá. A garotinha gritando e eu não podendo escutar sua voz. A mesma pessoa se aproximando da porta do carro.

Um toque na porta me tirou dos meus devaneios. Deveria ser o psicólogo ou o xerife tentando recolher mais informações para encontrar algum parente e informar sobre meu atual estado. Mas para a minha surpresa, um homem esbelto e de longos cabelos ondulados entrou após minha permissão verbal.

Eu nunca o havia visto antes, mas aquele olhar me parecia muito aconchegante. Lembrava-me alguém, pela forma de me fazer sentir. Mas quem!? Eu tinha tantas perguntas em mente, que nem percebi quando ele aproximou-se com uma cadeira. Acomodou-a num dos lados da cama e sentou-se, descansando o chapéu que estava em suas mãos em seu colo.

Sorriu quando percebeu minha expressão confusa. Não por um estranho ter entrado no meu quarto, mas por não conseguir responder as perguntas do meu próprio passado. Sorri meio de lado e notei, então, que ele estava vestido com a roupa dos policiais. Apesar da roupa, não aparentava ser um em virtude do rosto amigável e bem delineado. Tinha jeito para artista de TV.

"Boa tarde. Eu me chamo Seiya..." – começou o belo homem.

"Kou."

"Como sabe?" – indagou-me surpreso, sem deixar de ostentar aquele sorriso encantador

"Está na sua roupa." – respondi, erguendo o queixo em direção ao placa que estava presa a roupa azul.

"Ah! Que pergunta estúpida." – riu consigo mesmo, completando com um tapa na própria testa – "Eu sou um tapado mesmo." – não me contive e pus-me a rir junto com ele. Seus gestos eram tão espontâneos que chegavam a ser engraçados. Assim que terminamos as risadas, o sorriso se desfez e ele continuou. – "Eu vim para lhe dizer que não tenho notícias boas. Encontramos seus pais, mas..."

"Mas...?" – eu odiava a forma como as pessoas naquele local sempre paravam a frase no momento crucial.

"Eles estão mortos. Morreram há alguns anos. Não se lembra?"

Por um instante as cenas daquele horrível pesadelo voltavam a minha mente. Era mais do que eu poderia suportar. A dor latente no lado direito da cabeça me fazia desejar a morte. Mas eu não entendia o porquê d'eu estar sonhando com aquilo. Era tão triste e tão... misterioso. Eu devia estar ficando louca.

"Não." – admiti, sentindo um enorme aperto no coração.

"Que pena! Procuramos por outros parente, mas você não tem nenhum vivo pelo o que consta. Resumindo: você está só no mundo." – percebi que o homem deteu-se ao perceber que eu me encolhia cada vez mais contra a cabeceira da cama, mantendo minhas mãos sobre a cabeça – "Algum problema?"

"Não..." – respondi com certa dificuldade – "Eu já esperava por isso. Se alguém que me conhecesse estivesse vivo, já teria me procurado."

"Depende. Existe pessoas que fogem de suas casas e voltam depois de dias. Quem conhece normalmente não aciona a polícia tão facilmente. Está sentindo alguma coisa?" – insistiu ao perceber que eu não havia mudado nenhum pouco a minha posição.

"Um pouco de dor de cabeça. Normal." – disse ofegante.

"Espere um minuto. Irei chamar a enfermeira."

Por que eu estava me sentindo daquela forma. Eu tinha a consciência que algo dentro de mim sabia de toda a verdade sobre o meu passado e estava tentando me avisar, então porquê era tão difícil eu compreender os sinais? Eu não poderia ficar naquele hospital pelo resto da minha vida, mas por onde eu começaria? Uma ninguém no mundo, sem parentes, sem passado, sem nada. Eu estava totalmente perdida.

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 13 de dezembro de 2004. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**AS TRÊS VIDAS DE SERENA**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**_Serena POV _

Eu estava preparando o almoço ao som de uma animada música da _Shania Twain_. Não que eu adorasse música _country_, mas após alguns dias naquela pequena cidade escutando a rádio principal, eu já havia me acostumado com o estilo musical dela.

Seiya havia sido muito bondoso. Acolheu-me em sua casa para que eu não precisasse ficar em um abrigo. Disse-me que não confiava que eu conseguisse ficar bem por mim mesma sozinha num local desconhecido. Foi muito gentil da parte dele, apesar d'eu saber que já tenho idade suficiente para me cuidar.

Mas era algo temporário. As buscas quanto ao meu passado continuavam, mas não haviam encontrado nenhuma pista até então. Nenhum patrimônio no meu nome, pessoas que me conhecessem ou parentes. Um passado em branco. Seiya brincava comigo dizendo que eu devia ser um fantasma. As vezes eu mesma pensava isso comigo.

As coisas estavam tão difíceis para mim. Eu não queria usufruir do dinheiro de Seiya. Acolher-me em sua casa não fazia parte do seu trabalho, apesar dele apenas desejar meu bem estar. Estava destruindo a vida daquele homem, mas eu não tinha outra forma de me virar naquele momento.

Naquela manhã eu havia tido uma entrevista de trabalho. Fiz alguns testes e o entrevistador disse que entraria em contato comigo. Disse-me que tinha gostado do meu trabalho, mas ainda teria que avaliar outras pessoas e depois decidir com a sua sócia. Creio que tenha ficado com medo por eu não ter um passado.

Como toda cidade pequena que se preze, todos já sabiam que eu tinha perdido minha memória e que estava morando com Seiya enquanto as buscas continuavam. Admito que fiquei desesperançada. Esperava que com aquele dinheiro, pelo menos pudesse ajudar Seiya em alguma despesa e deixar de ser um peso morto.

Pensava nisso quando ouvi um barulho na porta. Deveria ser o Seiya entrando. Havia passado toda a manhã no jardim cuidando das flores, da árvore e do canteiro. Era um dos passatempos dele nos seus dias de folga.

Fui de encontro a ele para perguntar o que ele desejava de sobremesa, mas surpreendi-me ao ver outro homem perto da porta. Era o médico que havia cuidado de mim no hospital, o doutor Kou. Kou!? Mas esse era o sobrenome do...

Cumprimentei-o e chamei por Seiya.

oOo

_Taiki POV _

Admito que me surpreendi ao vê-la em meio a sala da casa de meu irmão caçula. Resolvi dar uma passada na casa de Seiya por ser minha folga e aproveitar para saber sobre o caso da mulher desmemoriada. Ouvi pelo caminho, quando parei num mercadinho, que meu irmão estava hospedando uma mulher de cabelos curtos e loiros. Seria muita coincidência caso não fosse quem eu estava pensando.

Respondi ao cumprimento dela. Percebi que estava tão ou mais surpreendida do que eu, mas eu nada comentei. Esperei pela chegada de Seiya, após ela o chamar. Ele me devia boas explicações.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se um pouco ao me ver, mas creio que somente eu tenha percebido. Logo cumprimentou-me e apresentou-me a Serena, que disse que já me conhecia por eu ter cuidado dela no hospital. Seiya bateu com os dedos na testa, como sempre fazia quando estava numa situação idiota. Serena perguntou algo a ele e depois que ele a respondeu, pediu licença e retirou-se.

Entreguei a sacola que eu trazia para Seiya, que logo em seguida dirigiu-se a cozinha, entregando-a a Serena. Pediu que eu o acompanhasse até o jardim. Estava terminando de reformar o canteiro. Era até bom que Seiya se ocupasse com outras coisas além do trabalho e encrencas com mulheres.

Sentei-me num balanço que estava amarrado a imensa árvore que havia em meio ao jardim. Olhei o céu e inspirei o ar profundamente. O ar daquela cidade era muito mais limpo do que a da grande metrópole. Pensei que iria me arrepender ao me mudar, mas estar ali só me trazia alegrias. Apesar de ainda sentir saudades do irmão mais velho com quem eu dividia o apartamento na cidade grande, sentia-me realizado podendo ajudar pessoas que não tinha tantos recursos quanto àquelas que eu havia ajudado no passado.

"Desembucha logo! Não quero escutar sermão na hora em que eu estiver almoçando."

Peguei-me surpreso ao escutar a voz de Seiya, que estava de costas para mim. Ele sempre sabia quando eu iria repreendê-lo. Às vezes aquilo me irritava, às vezes me facilitava. Mas eu era tão previsível assim?

"Quando você disse que estava cuidado do caso, pensei que havia acomodado ela em um abrigo." – comecei, fazendo com que Seiya parasse e levantasse a cabeça.

"Eu não lembro de ter citado um abrigo." – ainda agachado, voltou-se a mim, apoiando-se com uma mão no chão, enquanto a outra segurava uma colher de pedreiro – "Eu disse que havia a acomodado. Apenas isso. Desculpe-me se você se precipitou nas suas conclusões." – terminou, voltando-se as plantas.

"Grande coisa! Ocultou-me o fato. Mentir e ocultar não são coisas muito diferentes."

"Mas existe diferença, não existe?"

oOo

_Seiya POV _

Eu não estava entendendo Taiki. Ele sempre foi o mais equilibrado de nós três. Yaten sempre foi o decidido, explosivo e incriminador, enquanto eu sempre fui o mais impulsivo. Naquele momento eu podia ver claramente Yaten em Taiki me acusando de ter ocultado algo. Corrigindo, 'mentido' sobre um fato. Eu já era maior de idade, não precisava de alguém me dizendo o que fazer e o que não fazer. Ainda mais me dando lição de moral. Quem ele estava pensando que era?

"O que você quer dessa vez? Ser roubado ou esfaqueado?" – indagou Taiki de forma sarcástica, já me irritando.

"Não seja sarcástico!"

"Estou sendo realista. Você nem sabe quem ela realmente é. Não sabe nada sobre o passado dela." – disse, enquanto levantava-se do balanço – "Já pensou que ela pode ser mulher de um bandido?"

"Ah, meu Deus! Vai dizer o que agora? Que ela é uma espiã!?" – e pela primeira vez ouvi a voz de meu irmão sobrepor a minha.

"Você está sendo sarcástico!"

"Ela está aqui a três dias e não me parece uma pessoa ruim."

"Foi o que você me disse nas outras vezes." – acusou-me direta e abertamente.

"Taiki!" – elevei mais um pouco a minha voz, enquanto erguia-me – "Não teste a minha paciência."

"Não teste você a minha paciência." – desafiou-me olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos, tentando intimidar com sua altura enquanto elevava a voz – "Faça o que você quiser. Só não me peça ajuda depois." – sibilou, antes de entrar na casa novamente.

Segui-o, mas era tarde. Ele já havia ido embora. Parei em meio a sala, com os ombros baixos. Parecia que o peso do mundo estava em minhas costas. Eu me sentia péssimo por ter brigado com Taiki. Ele era a única pessoa que eu realmente escutava. Percebi a presença de Serena.

"Sim." – disse por sobre o ombro.

"Tudo bem, Seiya?"

"Sim, não se preocupe." – respondi, voltando meu olhar ao chão.

"Seu irmão não vai almoçar conosco? Estou preparando a sobremesa que ele trouxe."

"Não. Ele tem algo importante para resolver." – respondi , passando por ela e indo em direção ao jardim.

Passei o resto da tarde no jardim pensando. Serena pareceu-me bem receptiva e não incomodou-me. Apenas perguntou-me se eu queria se abrir com ela e com minha recusa, desejou-me melhoras e retirou-se. Ficou na sala assistindo a um filme que passava na TV.

Sorri comigo mesmo, enquanto lembrava os casos que Taiki havia citado. Lembrava-se claramente da garota que havia levado para casa, depois de aparecer na rua totalmente machucada. Não queria levá-la para um abrigo, pois não conseguiria se defender caso tentassem machucá-la. Aquele foi o primeiro erro.

Na segunda noite em minha casa, a garota de dezesseis anos insinuou-se de forma deliberada. Cheguei em casa e encontrei-a no sofá, vestindo uma de minhas camisas sociais e uma gravata. Nada mais. Afastei-a de mim e procurei pela chaves do carro, enquanto xingava a mim mesmo.

Ao procurá-la para levá-la de volta a delegacia, ela apunhalou-me pelas costas na altura da cintura. Mesmo machucado, ainda tive forças para desarmá-la e colocá-la no porta-malas do carro. Não queria correr o risco dela me machucar novamente. Chegando ao meu destino, a garota ainda acusou-me de tentar estuprá-la.

No dia seguinte os pais apareceram e disseram que ela costumava fugir de casa de vez em quando, mas sempre voltava. Ficava de vagabundagem com as amigas que não eram boas companhias e já havia acusado o padrasto de assédio sexual.

A outra louca que havia aparecido em minha vida, não havia me apunhalado, mas roubou minha TV de 29' e minha geladeira, com tudo o que estava dentro. Quando a vi no hospital, senti pena ao saber que ela estava só no mundo. O irmão havia acabado de morrer após um acidente de carro e ela era mentalmente debilitada. Num abrigo não dariam a atenção necessária a sua deficiência. No mesmo dia em que a levei, ela roubou-me e sumiu. Nunca mais tivemos pistas dela. Às vezes eu ainda era alvo de piadas na delegacia por conta desses dois casos.

E se Taiki estivesse mesmo certo? Ela poderia estar fugindo de alguém ou poderia estar mentindo. Eu tinha uma gama de possibilidades na minha frente, mas eu não acreditava em nenhuma delas. O melhor era esperar. O tempo responderia minhas perguntas.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 5 e 7 de janeiro de 2005._


End file.
